fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S Class Trials year x794: part earth Scorpius and Nagisa
"Alright as the third pair to go, I am sure you two know the rules by now. You must fight in the quicksand to reach your own side." Miss Inari, the guildmaster reminded Scorpius and Nagisa as they were being tied together for the trial. "well before we start do you want to work together? Or are you in the mood to be knocked out?" Scorpius said with a laugh. "Work together I'd hate to hurt you" she says sticking out her tongue. "Alright deal", Scorpius says as they shake their hands. "Now about us sinking in sand... I tried this once before and I just want to make sure you'll be okay with it?" "Sand's not that bad, I've had worse done to me then be stuck in quicksand" she says. "At least we aren't stuck in the same area and there is a wall in between us". "True. One problem with the sand though is that as soon as we start to move, we will sink faster. Now my idea is to solidify it. If I remember correctly you have a lightning armor requip? I don't want you to get hurt." Scorpius said. "Yeah I do" Nagisa says as she sparkles with light requiping into her Lightning Dragoon Armor. "Planning on using Lightning to turn this sand into Glass?" Scorpius looked a bit saddened. "Figured it out huh?" He laughs and gets ready to fire his Fulgurate Storm. "This is going to sting. I'm glad we are working together. Now in 3...2...1..." The bracelet fires with a flash of light towards the sand, solidifying it all around their legs and down to the bottom of the pit. Scorpius looked up at Nagisa and said "Well I smell burning hair. Knew it. Now that we aren't sinking we need to break free of the glass." Nagisa was flailing at her hair because it was on fire because she forgot to requip the armors helmet. Once she had stopped her hair from burning she said, "so any ideas on how to break out of this glass?" Nagisa had an idea but she was keeping it to herself for simple reasons. "Well I have one idea" Scorpius says as he grabs Vainglorius off of his back. "I can use my Aqua blade to cut away at the glass where are feet are stuck. Just enough to free them. What do you think?" "Well that would be nice to have use of my feet again and maybe II could have water shoot us up out of the pit" she says trying to wiggle out of the glass. "Alright cover your eyes." Scorpius said as he pointed the staff down at there feet. He breathed to calm down and use a low level attack as to not hurt themselves. He whispered "Aqua blades" firing blades of water demolishing the glass around their feet, allowing them to be removed from the holes. Having use of her feet again she quickly jump a little as she requip the Kaikaina blade into her handhand, but then she suddenly shrieked as she she unconsciously requip into her blue bikini she had bought for her upcoming beach date with Kaze. "Umm don'look" Nagisa said trying to cover herself with her hands. Blinded from the light of Nagisa's requip, he had covered his eyes. After she shrieked however, He had turned to look to make sure that she was okay. After he saw her, his face turned bright red, and had a gushing nosebleed that threw him on his back. He quickly covered his eyes again. "Nagisa what the heck!" Scorpius said out of embarrassment. "Where are your clothes?!" "Close your eyes you idiot" she says Embarrassed trying to requip into another outfit but failing because of her emotional state. She then places her hand on the ground causing two Magic circles to appear under her and Scorpius. These circles then hit both Nagisa and Scorpius up a ways in the pit but not far enough out of it to count. "My eyes are closed Nagisa!" Scorpius said still beat red. He felt water on his back as both he and Nagisa launched in the air but fall back in the pit. "Nagisa can I open my eyes now? We need to work together to get out. Besides," Scorpius was cringing as he said this, trying to calm her down, "You look nice, so you don't have to be embarrassed." This then caused Scorpius to start bleeding a little more as he thought about it. "If you want me to calm down just Shut up" Nagisa said as she swiped down with her Sword. This caused a massive hand made of water to appear above Scorpius and slap in a downward motion. "Oooooowwwwww" Scorpius said getting up. He flips up his hoodie and turns his head away from Nagisa. "Okay I'll be quiet now. Please hurry." "thank you" Magisa says blushing as she turns around to look away from scorpius for a second. She then after taking some time to calm down requips into her Normal attire with a purple cape. "Okay now that I'm wearing clothing how are we gonna get out of here maybe i could shoot us out of here with water or something like that personally i could fly out of the pit with my Aqua Wing armor but the wall keeps me from going over there and picking you up." "I'm not sure there is any good way to choose to escape this pit, but we must choose a side." Scorpius said thinking a loud. Maybe we can forget this embarrassing moment happen if we go out her side. ''"I say let's try your side first Nagisa. Now how shall we go about it? Water spouts or climb?" "Simple answer is water spouts!" she says clapping her hands sending them both up into the air via water Spouts. "I hate climbing and to be honest as a dragon slayer I'd Rather fly anyways now you better make sure we land safely on my side you peeping Tom" she says blushing. "I am... Wait... I am NOT a peeping tom!" Scorpius said as he realized that Nagisa had stopped her spell. ''Oh Crap we wont make it over. I've got to do something quick. "Okay Nagisa grab my hand and get ready to run" Scorpius ordered. Nagisa blushed but grabbed Scorpius' hand shakily. Scorpius took a breath to focus. "Wave running" he whispered, and he created a path of water particles both below himself and Nagisa to run on. "Okay now Nagisa straight towards your side!" They ran and slowly descended to the top of the pit on Nagisa's side. At the last minute Scorpius tripped over Nagisa's cape and they both fell down and forward a few feet,rolling on the ground, tearing the ropes binding them and landing in a very compromising position on Nagisa's winning side. Ugh" Nagisa says waking up from the landing, if you can call it that. "Huh!!???" She says realizing that Scorpius is on her in a very unpromising position. "you...... Idiot!!!" She says punching Scorpius in the face. This punch was so powerful from Nagisa's embarrassment giving her tons of Adreline, she Sent Scorpius flying directly over the wall onto the other side, his winning side. "you planned on falling on me didn't you!!??" She yelled. "OOF!" Scorpius landed with a thud. "What the heck Nagisa that hurt!" Scorpius sat up looking over the pit. "How could I plan on tripping like that? It just happened!" "Says you!! Nagisa said hiding her face. " I'm gonna tell Mirrana about this!! You Baka!!" Nagisa says Yelling at Scorpius. Scorpius was about to say something when a spray of dirt flew on him accompanied by the sound of a sniper rifle. Scorpius went white and said "I think she came and watched, and saw it all anyways..." A second shot was fired to confirm this, now even closer to Scorpius. Stepping in, Samarra Inari says, "Alright, with that I decree that this part of the trial is over. You both proved your resourcefulness and intelligence. We will let you know the final results after everyone has completed their trial as well. And Scorpius?" Samarra says with a small smile towards the male mage. "Between you and me, you may want to have a talk with your girl...it will not be pretty, I can tell you that right now... Looks like that will be your real trial today." She laughs as her and the other two proctors walk away from the trial.